nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Entertainment 2.0
"Entertainment 2.0" is a remix song by dancehall artist Sean Paul, which features guest vocals by rappers Juicy J, 2 Chainz, and Nicki Minaj, remixed from a song with the same name of Paul's sixth studio album. It was produced by Maejor Ali, SixOne, Young Yonny, and Chef Tone. The remix was released online on August 20, 2013, and for digital download on September 3. Background "Entertainment" was released online as the second single of the album on June 23, 2013,Rap-Up.com: New Music: Sean Paul f/ Juicy J & 2 Chainz – ‘Entertainment’ Retrieved August 24, 2013. and on June 25 as a digital download.iTunes - Entertainment (feat. Juicy J & 2 Chainz) - Single Retrieved August 24, 2013. Minaj released the remix of the song online through her official website on August 23.Sean Paul — Entertainment (Remix) ft. Nicki... Retrieved August 24, 2013. On September 3, the song was released for digital download. Lyrics Explicit version Yessir! I'mma hit the club, hit the weed Hit the Gin then hit the track Poppin' bottle, buy the bar Before I came thru I had to hit the bank Always toss a bitch or 2 You know, thats what trippy niggas do 30 girls in the V.I.P. Got you, pussy niggas spooked Still hood, now i can buy the hood, my bitch bad, she fuck good Walk around all through the town, I wish one of you hatin' niggas would Life of a millionaire, on the way to be a billionaire All I like is stripper poles and white hoes in their underwear Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya need a spankin' Here comes the bottles tell me what you’re drankin' From the table to the car, from the car to the crib Cause tonight I need some entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, Entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, Entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, From the car to the crib ‘Cause tonight I need some entertainment Bad man, live band, hair down my back nigga Everything I do is dope, you would think I was a crack dealer Big money, fast cars Hoes all in my lap niggas So far I done head the game I might as well just lap niggas Milk the game, Lactose She could see my chain from the back row Came in with my niggas Left out with some bad hoes I got a black ho, a white ho A Spanish ho and a Chinese Yea they call me 2 Chains and My first chain’s a Siamese That’s your favorite part Whatcha gonna do for it Hey girl she on the Molly Think she saw a unicorn (Damn!) No horsin' around Polo DRAWS She might say yes to me and NO to yall! Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya need a spankin' Here comes the bottles tell me what you’re drankin' From the table to the car, from the car to the crib Cause tonight I need some entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, Entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, Entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, From the car to the crib ‘Cause tonight I need some entertainment Ima hit the Myx, hit the chicks Take my tips, Ima hit the bitch Hit the pole, hit the flips Do it like Miguel, I hit the kicks When I land, I hit the splits Puffin on that trippy stick Bitch I'm queen, Lizabeth Bitch I'm bad, hissy fit Ima rip the skirt, hit the twerk I don't give change nigga, hit the clerk Drive niggas crazy, hit the skirt? Ass on bounce, tits berserk Life of a bad bitch, Nigga make my sammich, Yes I been bustin' bands All night, and I'm famished He took the ass, we vanished Pull up in the Aston, vanquish I'm pickin' pockets, he finger poppin' Now all my bitches in Paris You bitches ain't fucking with me on my worst day, Fuck outta here Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya need a spankin' Here comes the bottles tell me what you’re drankin' From the table to the car, from the car to the crib Cause tonight I need some entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, Entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, Entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, From the car to the crib ‘Cause tonight I need some entertainment Girl roll it around and set it set Bubble on down and pet it, pet it Holding out the air, then get it, get it I'mma take you home and bed it Hopping out fast, Set it out slow Now whine it girl, and ready set go All of dem treads, done shed it out now Now rum pon da time, for eat it out now Girl you my treat girl Come make with weed girl Put it on repeat And know you are my edi-tweet? girl Put it on me please girl That’s what I need girl Just give me that beat DJ now entertain me girl Your odd I'mma see you and your friends misbehavin' I meh know you have a body is cravin' Simply me not a mine for de taking Better be ready Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya need a spankin' Here comes the bottles tell me what you’re drankin' From the table to the car, from the car to the crib Cause tonight I need some entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, Entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, Entertainment Girl ya bad, girl ya bad, girl ya bad, From the car to the crib ‘Cause tonight I need some entertainment }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Remixes Category:2013